It is common for pet owners to transport their dogs in the rear cargo area of utility vehicles, vans and other similar vehicles. Most dogs become excited when transported in this manner and will rambunctiously move about in the back of the vehicle. As a result, the dog can scratch or tear the vehicle interior, cause smudging of the windows and serve as a distraction to the vehicle driver and passengers.
Accordingly, the present invention will serve as a restraint for both small and large dogs tethering them in the rear cargo area of the vehicle preventing the dog from damaging the vehicle and distracting the occupants.
The tethering system of the present invention is designed to allow the animal sufficient freedom of movement to stand, sit and lie without discomfort or injury. The tethering system prevents the animal from scratching the sides of the vehicle as well as from bothering or distracting the occupants, confining the dog in a position at the rear of the vehicle away from the driver.
The tethering system of the present invention has two components, one which can serve as a pet lead which may be attached to the animal to assist in controlling the animal as it is led to and from the vehicle. This allows the pet owner to control the animal, as for example, during travel from the house to the vehicle without the owner or attendant having to remove the lead. The tether provides a safety feature which will prevent the dog from running free when being led to and from the vehicle avoiding possible injury to the dog and inconvenience to the owner. The other component of the tether system is an extension strap which is attachable to the vehicle interior or which may be joined to the lead as an extension.
The system of the present invention can be installed and removed from the vehicle in a matter of seconds and once installed does not interfere with the driver's rear view vision.
While the tethering system of the present invention is designed as a restraint system, it is to be noted that it is not intended to serve as a safety restraint which will prevent injury to the animal in the event of a collision.